


As we break

by TylahJayne



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylahJayne/pseuds/TylahJayne





	As we break

Ianite had summoned him, without warning, or reason again. She seemed to do this whenever she wanted, with no thought to what Jordan was doing or if he even wanted to. He got frustrated sometimes, when he was working on something or talking to someone. He sighed as he appeared in front of the all too familiar house and knocked in the front door.

[Jordan’s POV]

I hoped she actually had a reason for dragging me to her this time. I had lost too many items to explosions and things expiring. I had lost too many hours of work and dedication because of her, but I never said anything, because she was my god and I was meant to do what she said.

She wasn’t like my Ianite, she was more needy and childish. She needed near constant attention or she would be doing something she shouldn’t be doing. I had wasted too many hours chasing her and tracking her down, only to find her talking to someone.

She didn’t respond to my prayers, nor did she understand how I felt. She thought that all I needed was things to keep me happy, but I needed more. I needed interaction which I hardly got anymore because she took up so much of my time.

I had been ripped away from my sleep too many times to count and I always felt like someone was watching me, which was scary in its own thought. I seemed to be more lucid than before and i sometimes I didn’t have to deal with her.

Tucker and Sonja had been dropped into a world where their God was power hungry, but rarely showed his face. Dianite seemed mostly the same, if not more bearable. While my god seemed to be a child with a short attention span. It seemed to me that I had drawn the short straw.

I walked into the house and called out for her. She didn’t respond, as usual. So I was stuck with the task of locating her and finding out what was so important that I needed to be pulled away from my work.

Her house was small from the outside, but inside it seemed massive. It took a while to find her, but in the end I did. She was curled up in a ball on her bed, and a picture frame had been smashed against the wall. She did this too much, cried over her lost Spark. I understood her pain, but ten years was a long time. I know that they were married and together a long time, but it still seemed very over the top to me.

I slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. I didn’t want to disturb her, but I needed to know why she brought me here. To see if it was important. She was still sobbing, it broke my heart a little, but she really needed to grow up, he was gone. I still hurt from Capsize, but not enough to reduce me to a puddle every time something reminded me of her.

“What’s wrong M'lady?” I asked quietly, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was.

“Why can’t you just be my Spark?” She sobbed. Her words were a bit unclear, but I understood what she was saying. I sighed quietly. She often asked me this question, and each time I never had an answer for her.

“ANSWER ME. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY SPARK AWAY?!” She sobbed, weakly hitting me on the chest. She had started to wipe away her tears, I could see the anger forming in her eyes. I was hesitant to move, because I knew she could break down at any moment.

“IM SO SICK OF YOU. ALL YOU DO IS REMIND ME OF SPARK. IM SICK OF IT.” She yelled at me. I stood up; she could seriously hurt me if she wanted to. That was the only thought running through my mind. She could do more damage than anyone else, just because of her god status.

She launched herself at me and I couldn’t react fast enough to get myself out of the way. So I was thrown against the wall, pain blossomed in the back of my head and everything went black for a second. All I could think about was the pure fear coursing through my body and how much danger I was in.

I felt a fist connect with my rib cage and pain begin to radiate from there as well. I couldn’t breath my throat was constricted and my arms felt pinned in place. I tried to wriggle out from her grip, but she wasn’t what was holding me in place. It felt like I’d been paralysed, and that’s when I realised she was using magic- and I had no chance at all of escaping her. I tried to scream at her to stop, but my throat refused to work.

I locked eyes with her. All I could see was anger and what appeared to be hatred and all degrees of sadness and emotion. I was shocked; I couldn’t believe she would do something like this. She continued to drive her fist into several parts of my body, like my chest, ribs and face. Terror was the only thing I felt as the pain faded away and I lost consciousness.

I woke up on the ground, I couldn’t open my eyes for a while, because everything hurt, but when I did. I saw that I was in the fortress of fury. I was home at least. I tried to sit up, but everything hurt too much. I started coughing, and blood came out. I was scared; I had taken quite a beating when I was still awake. My face hurt and my ribs ached. I couldn’t tell left from right, or up from down. I knew I would be stuck there for a while, because no one visited me much, and Guard Tom had taken off for a few days.

The most I could move was to curl up into a ball and try and go back to sleep, which seemed harder than moving, because of the pounding of my head. Eventually I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I could hear voices. I hoped that they weren’t Angels, ‘cause I wasn’t ready to die yet.

The voices got closer and I sighed, at least they wouldn’t kill me, I guess. I still hurt all over, and my head hurt even more as they approached. I wanted to tell them to shut up, but I couldn’t. My voice wouldn’t work that well, considering I had coughed up blood not much earlier.

They got closer and closer- I was torn. I wanted them to go away so I wouldn’t have to hear them talk, but on the other hand, I was pretty sure I needed some form of medical help. I sucked it up waited for them to get here.

It took a few minutes, but they finally started getting closer. I sighed softly to myself. Was there anything I could have done to protect myself? I thought about it, and there wasn’t really anything I could have done.

I heard one of them call out to what I assume was me. “Hey Jordan, I need to borrow your- Oh my god! What happened to you?!” One of them started running over and I couldn’t tell what the other was doing, my mind hadn’t caught up yet to be able to match a name with the faces or voices. So I just kinda laid there.

The one who seemed more concerned start pressing on bits of my body, the pain started to radiate all over and I screamed out in pain. Why the hell did he do that? I wondered, the shock had helped me realise who it was. The idiot who decided to press against my bruises was Tom, and the other was Dianite in his new vessel.

Tom was more scared than I was when I screamed, he had jumped back and fallen onto his butt. I groaned, everything was even more sore now. Dianite had approached and asked, “Who did you piss off, Twinkle Thighs?”

I wanted to punch him really bad. “Ianite went crazy.” I whimpered, the words hurting my throat even more than it already ached. Dianite was speechless, or so it seemed. I wasn’t looking in his direction and i don’t think I could have rolled over if I tried.

“Ah. That must hurt like a bitch.” He asked.

“Shush, head hurts.” Was all I said in reply, before closing my eyes again and sighing. I swear if they tried to move me I would cry. Everything just hurt too much. Maybe Dianite could at least take away the ache.

Tom started talking to Dianite in hushed whispers, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying- and I didn’t want to. I honestly wanted to just push them out of the tower so I could have some peace. The floor was pretty cold, but it felt nice on my skin, and the dust didn’t bother me much.

I was just about to drift off for the second time, when one of them decided to roll me onto my back and press their hands into my stomach. I gave an ear-splitting scream, pain surging through my body once again.

I was going to kill whoever did that. I opened my eyes and saw a sorry looking Dianite. Tom sat me up rather painlessly, which surprised me. There was no pain in my body anymore, just a slight ache. I sighed happily. Tom sat behind me, so I leaned on him.

“Now tell me what happened. What did Ianite do this for?” Dianite asked me, sitting down across from the pair of us.

“Okay, this is what I can remember. She summoned me, like she always does. I went and found her, she was crying. Then she yelled at me and blamed me for Spark’s disappearance. Then she launched herself at me, and now I’m here. I don’t know how I got here though.” I gave him a quick summary of what I could remember, which wasn’t much.

He nodded and told me he would go investigate, before disappearing into nothing. I was left with Tom, which didn’t upset me. We hadn’t been able to spend much time together lately, as we were both so busy.

He wrapped his arms around my slightly sore body, and rested his chin on my shoulder. He sighed. “We should probably move you somewhere warmer Jay, you’re ice cold.” He told me softly, before standing slowly and picking me up.

He was gentle when he picked me up, which I was grateful for. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He went up my elevator until we reached my room, it was near the top of the tower and was much warmer.

He laid me down in my bed and jumped in next to me, he was warm. It was nice, since they rarely got to just be together anymore. Tom was always busy with Dianite and other things. And I was busy as well. He snuggled into my back and traced shapes onto my side. I finally felt happy and relaxed.

[Dianite’s POV]

I appeared at the front of Ianite’s house. I couldn’t believe she would do such a thing as to hurt her own follower like that. Entering the house, I found her pacing in her room in a fit of tears and anger. She was mumbling some angry nonsense to herself.

“What have you done?” I growled at my sister

Ianite looked up to see me. I was leaning against the wall, my arms crossed.

“I… I just miss Spark, okay?!” she hissed back at me.

I stopped leaning against the wall. “Just because you miss Spark doesn’t give you the right to abuse your champion! I thought you’d be smarter than that!” I yelled at her, it probably wasn’t the best way to get the point across, but it was the only way I had the patience for.

“How can you even stand that Mot lookalike? Don’t you feel betrayed? Don’t you feel disgusted? How can you stand looking at him?” she sneered with venom in her voice.

“He’s not a Mot lookalike, he’s his own person. I know he’s not Mot. And that’s something you need to realise! Jordan isn’t Spark. He’ll never be Spark! I’ve talked to the boy! He idolises his God, he puts her on a pedestal, while Spark put himself in the same level as you! They’re not alike at all, they have a different way of thinking!” I yelled at her. She didn’t understand that Jordan was his own person, he didn’t want to be Spark.

“WELL THEN I DON’T WANT HIM.” She roared right back at me.

“THEN STOP TRYING TO MAKE HIM SPARK!” I screamed at her. She was acting like a child!

“I WANT MY SPARK BACK. AND ITS HIS FAULT HE’S GONE. I THOUGHT IF I COULD JUST MAKE HIM ACT A LITTLE MORE LIKE SPARK I COULD SETTLE. MAYBE JUST MAYBE I COULD PRETEND LIKE SPARK NEVER LEFT. THATS ALL I WANTED.” She cried out.

I sighed. “Ianite, Spark’s gone. Mot’s gone. Everyone’s gone. That’s something we both have to live with and get over.”

I watched as Ianite sat down on her bed, holding her head in her palms, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her breathing slowed down more.

“I’m sorry…I just… I miss him… so, so much.” she whispered. I sat down next to her.

“Don’t worry. And I miss Mot. But it’s going to be okay, alright?” I told her, trying to comfort her.

Ianite looked up at me. “…No, it’s not going to be okay. My life is MISERABLE because of Jordan, and I will stop at NOTHING to make him pay for it!” Ianite growled. She got up from her bed. “Yes… he will pay.”

“HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!” I exclaimed, once again angry and now frustrated.

“HE’S THE REASON MY SPARK IS GONE!” Ianite bellowed at me.

“You are being unreasonable, Ianite!” I growled, not willing to put up with much more of this.

“I am being perfectly reasonable! You’re just too foolish to understand! No.. you’d never understand. I thought you would, because of Mot, but of course my situation is different. Mot was a slave to you! Spark actually meant something to me!”

That was when Ianite struck my last nerve. “MOT WAS NOT A DAMN SLAVE. MOT WAS HIS OWN PERSON. HE WAS MORE OF A FRIEND THAN YOU EVER WERE. MOT TOOK CARE OF ALYSSA. DON’T YOU DARE SAY HE WAS A SLAVE. I TREATED HIM LIKE MY OWN DAMN SON. YOU DON’T GET TO SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO ME. MOT MEANS MORE TO ME THAN THE TOWN YOU ABANDONED MEANS TO YOU.” I screamed at her with fury blaring in my voice and eyes.

Ianite was taken aback by his outburst, stepping away from him. She slowly processed each word. Then she smirked. “Yet I’m the only one who still cares about the loved ones we’ve lost. Not that I cared about any of the others from Spark to begin with.”

I glared at her. “Impossible,” I mumbled, shaking my head. “You’re impossible to reason with. That’s it. I’ve had enough.” And in a matter of seconds, I disappeared.

[Jordan’s POV]

I drifted in and out of sleep for a while, just basking in Toms warmth. It was peaceful, with just the two of us. I didn’t want to have to get up ever. But I knew that I would have to at some point. I was getting hungry and I knew that Dianite would show up sometime with some answers.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I thought as I turned over and saw him standing there. I rolled my eyes and carefully sat up, not to disturb Tom at all. It didn’t work because he stirred and woke up.

“Soooo. My sister has finally lost it. Like, completely.” Dianite said with a grim look on his face.

I didn’t know what to say. I was speechless. Tom didn’t seem very surprised, “I knew she would snap one day. It was only a matter of time. I mean no disrespect.” He said politely.

“I don’t want to follow her anymore. She’s not the god I thought she was. She’s not the one I chose to follow back then. So I’d rather follow a different God than to be subjected to her.” I mumbled under my breath.

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying, Glitter Lap?” Dianite asked.

“Yeah, I’d rather follow a God who has sense than a god who’s gone insane.” I told him, leaning onto Tom. I smiled to myself.

Tom smiled excitedly. “Does this mean you’re joining Team Dianite?” he asked.

I nodded.

“YES! Finally! I’ve waited so long for you to join us!” Tom exclaimed happily.

“You’re in for a change Sparkly Jowls. Dianite life isn’t anything like the life of an Ianitee.” Dianite said with a wink.

And boy, was he right.

 

-2 months later-

 

I stared at the workplace I had recently become very familiar with.

What have I gotten myself into?…


End file.
